Present Power Source - Coal - Fired Thermal Power Plant - Pagbilao Power Station
Pagbilao Power Station Station Capacity 735 Megawatts (MW) Unit Capacity 2 x 367.5 MW Operation Mode Base load Ash Disposal Area 146,492 m2 77,083 m2 (under development) Fuel Coal, Light Oil (used only for start-up) Pagbilao Power Station is a 735-MW coal-fired thermal power plant at Isla Grande in Pagbilao, Quezon. The earth-moving of about 200 hectares at Isla Grande, Barangay Ibabang Polo (Pagbilao) commenced on February 6, 1993. After three years, the first unit was synchronized on March 7 and turned commercially available on June 13. The second unit was synchronized on May 30 of the same year and turned commercial August 14. In developing its communities, TeaM Energy begins in building the infrastructure that provides opportunities. 15-km and 8-km access roads were constructed and a permanent bridge was built; not only connecting places but also linking lives. Secondary is building a foundation of genuine thrust and support with our communities and partnership with the local government. This is being done by improving the level of awareness of the residents, improving the quality of education through construction or rehabilitation of schools, awarding scholarship grants to students and teachers, providing on-the-job training opportunities to graduating students, and uplifting literacy in information technology. Further, one of TeaM Energy’s priorities is improving basic services like rural electrification, waterworks system, and delivery of health care. We also prioritize the employment of local populace: Seventy-six percent (76%) of our employees are locals, 52% of which are Pagbilaoins. Aside from that, we also encourage local service providers and entrepreneurs. To date, we have organized nine (9) community-based Mothers’ Club and five (5) cooperatives. A livelihood center was established at the resettlement site to provide venue of economic improvement and self-realization. Part of TeaM Energy’s leadership philosophy is environmental stewardship wherein procedures that seek to preserve the environment are being implemented. To guarantee this, TeaM Energy installed necessary environmental mitigating measures and facilities. The plant uses bituminous, low-sulfur and low-ash content coal; has advanced water spray system; highly efficient electrostatic precipitators; dust collectors; air monitoring station; ash lagoons; sedimentation basin; and waste water treatment plants. All of these were designed to alleviate possible environmental risks. Above these endeavors, TeaM Energy successfully initiated several community-based environment projects including the rehabilitation of the 10-hectare watershed Binahaan, reforestation of the 2-hectare mangrove area at Tulay-Buhangin (Pagbilao) and 2 hectares at Quipot Bridge (Luaya Point), establishment of a Coastal Resource Program for Pagbilao Bay, and the ongoing Carbon Sink Initiative project, which aims to rehabilitate the 150-hectare upland and 150-hectare coastal mangrove forests. Process Flow Diagram View large image Main Plant Equipment Boiler Type Mitsubishi Radiant, Reheat Forced Circulation Max. Continuous Rating : 1,250 t/h Steam Drum Pressure : 196 kg/cm Superheat Outlet : 176 kg/cm Superheat Temperature : 541 C Firing System : Pulverized coal firing Draft System : Balanced Draft Installation : Outdoor Turbine Type Mitsubishi Single Reheating Condensing, Two cylinder double flow exhaust Max. Continuous Rating : 385 MW Steam Pressure : 169 kg/cm Steam Temperature : 538 C Exhaust Pressure : 709 mmHg Rotating Speed : 3,600 rpm No. of feed water heaters : 8 Generator Type Westinghouse Horizontally mounted cylindrical rotor, rotating field type Rated Output : 442 MVA Power Factor : 0.85 Rated Voltage : 24kV 5% Rated Speed : 3,600 rpm Power Generation Colliers (coal ship) delivers coal to the plant approximately thrice a month with an average capacity of 65,000 metric tons. The bulk of the plant’s water supply comes from the Reverse Osmosis Plant (4,000 cubic meter per day output) inside the plant complex while the back-up water supply comes from the nearby Locohin River. Water at the boiler absorbs heat from the burning pulverized coal and converts feedwater into superheated steam. Superheated steam is then fed into the turbine where the thermal energy in the steam is converted into rotational mechanical energy. The generator, being directly coupled with the turbine, converts the rotational mechanical energy into electrical energy. The power plant is capable of producing a maximum of 16.8 million kilowatt hours of electricity daily or over 6 billion kWh annually. The electricity generated is connected to the Luzon Grid via the 230-kV transmission line and the NPC sub-station in Tayabas, Quezon. Location Map Plant Address Pagbilao Power Station, Isla Grande Ibabang Polo, Pagbilao, Quezon Philippines Phone: +632 - 5735100 +6342 - 4810600 +6342 3739000 Fax: +632 - 5735101